But Yanagi senpai, Niou senpai's gonna kill me
by verbal acuity
Summary: Rikkai... crack? - Jackal's gone for two weeks. Kirihara's paranoid. Niou is jealous. And Yagyuu wishes he could just go home - in-progress. want me to change the rating to m, tell me and I will.


**but, yanagi-senpai, niou-senpai's gonna kill me**  
by **with love - fred**

**Author's Note**: Whee, multi-chaptered story :D? I never write multi-chaptered stories, yay! Well... barely do, at least. I just kinda... decided it was a good idea for Yaaagyuu to babysit Kirihara for two weeks. Hope it's not crap!

**Warning/s**: Language, mentions of sexual situations (not quite sure if smut will be involved yet). There are probably other things to be warned about... but I can't remember! 8D Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter I: You Need a Babysitter, Akaya_

"Of course, Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu said politely into the mobile he held to his ear as he swatted his doubles partner's persistant hands away. "I'll watch Kirihara-kun while Kuwahara-kun's in Brazil. You're welcome. Au revoir." Niou's hands stopped all attack, eyes widening when Yagyuu closed the phone with a sigh. The Gentleman had never seen his partner this quiet before, but that changed soon enough.

"WHAT?" Niou jumped up, ignoring all attempts at Yagyuu calming him down. "You have to watch the brat for _two weeks_ and leave me here? Alone!? Yagyuu, call him back! Say you can't! You're sick or something!" The Trickster pleaded, hands gripping tight to the unfazed boy's shoulders.

"Niou-kun," the bespectacled boy said with a sigh, and grasped one of the silver-haired player's wrists. "There's no one else to watch him."

"He has parents. He can just go home right after practice every day. I'll even walk him home, then go to your place. That's that. Come _on_. You can't--"

Yagyuu cut him off. "His parents and sister went on vacation, Niou-kun. He has _no one_ for at least two weeks."

Niou's grip on his shoulders finally loosened and the Trickster pulled back, in shock. He was losing Yagyuu, _his_ Yagyuu, to a second year brat that wasn't allowed to be alone. Ever. What. The. Fuck. This wasn't fair. Stupid Jackal.

"...Yanagi can't?" he tried one more time. Yagyuu shook his head. "Fuck." The Gentleman chastised him softly for his choice of wording, then Niou spoke again. "What am I supposed to do then, huh?" He smirked and not-so-gently pushed his partner down onto the couch that they'd been occupying. "We might as well make the best of this, then, na... _Yaaagyuu_?" And he sealed their lips together in a rough kiss, fingers roaming everywhere on the other's body until Yagyuu was so lost in the touch that he didn't hear his phone ringing and forgot all about Kirihara Akaya.

--

"Hm," Yukimura mused, blinking at his phone as he heard Yagyuu's voicemail. "Genichirou, it seems that Yagyuu is... ignoring my call." He made a small pout in Sanada's direction -- a glint in his eye that said 'If you don't find him soon you're in deep shit' -- then turned to Yanagi and smiled. "Would you be a dear, Renji, and fetch Akaya for me?" He received two nods in response (one determined, the other calm), then the other two Demons were gone.

"Saa... They're both so good to me." He smiled again and left the clubroom knowing full-well why Yagyuu hadn't answered the phone. Sanada needed to know what those two were up to nowadays, anyway. He was the team's vice-captain, after all. "He'll grow up... someday."

--

"Yagyuu, if you don't open this door right now, you'll have laps to do! Around Kanagawa! Fifty times! TARUNDORU!"

Then the door opened, but no Yagyuu to be seen. Only Niou. Naked. Tarundoru.

"...Niou. What... are you doing, naked, in Yagyuu's house?" Niou only smirked, not even bothering to cover himself up; he didn't care. Sanada made sure not to look anywhere in the Trickster's direction, face red. "...Where's Yagyuu?"

The silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Why? Wanna join in?"

"No! T-TARUNDORU!"

"Niou-kun." Both Niou and Sanada looked in the direction the voice came from. "When I asked you to answer the door while I got presentable, I did not mean for you to do so _naked_. Now, would you please go get dressed?" He entered the room, fingers fidgeting with his tie to straighten it when he made eye contact with Rikkai's vice-captain. "Hello, Sanada-kun," he said and handed his partner a towel to cover himself up with as he skidattled from Yagyuu's impending wrath.

Looking up at Sanada, the Gentleman watched the boy adjust his hat uncomfortably and finally speak. "You, uh... Yukimura called you. Said you... ignored the call. Wanted me to come here and... find you." It was odd for Sanada-kun to not be so stern for once, but Yagyuu assumed it was because he saw the last person he wanted to see naked. He might need therapy.

"Ah... Yes, well, that is left to one's imagination to find out a reason why," he said calmly, adjusting his glasses when they began to slip. "Is it time for me to watch Kirihara-kun, then?" Sanada wouldn't look at him, but he saw the taller player nod. "Alright. Am I to pick him up, too?" A shake of the head. "Ah, alright. Niou-kun." He didn't yell, but spoke loud enough so that his partner heard. "Do not destroy anything while I'm gone. Don't even touch anything."

"That's no fun!" he heard the Trickster call out.

Yagyuu shook his head. "In fact, Niou-kun, I'd like it if you left with me right now. So I can feel better about the fact that I _know_ that I was the one to lock the door. Let's go."

Sanada spoke up quickly, not wanting to have to see Niou at all again. "I'll, uh... see you at the courts, then... clubroom." And he was gone, already walking down the sidewalk towards the school.

"What's wrong with him?" Niou asked with a smirk as he came from the hallway, disheveled as always. Yagyuu buttoned the top buttons of his partner's shirt, then adjusted his tie for him, tying it properly and straightening it out.

"You, Niou-kun. Now put your jacket back on. You can't forget your clothes here, again. My parents are getting suspicious."

When they left, Yagyuu made sure to lock his door. He felt better already, not having left the Trickster in his home, unattended.

--

Yanagi knocked gently on his kouhai's door, notebook in hand. Kirihara seemed reluctant to open the door, and he was unsure why. If only the door wasn't _locked_, he could just go in and explain the situation. 'Jackal is gone for two weeks, and Yagyuu is your babysitter.' Simple as that. But when the Junior Ace heard the name Yagyuu, that was when he slammed the door in Yanagi's face, locked it and closed all the curtains.

"Akaya, you need a babysitter. And Yagyuu is the only one available," he tried to reason, but to no avail.

He heard something soft hit the door. A pillow, maybe?

"Akaya."

"Why can't you watch me, Yanagi-senpai?" he heard the younger boy's muffled voice from inside the Kirihara household. "Or why can't I just not have a babysitter? I'm gonna be a third year next year!"

Yanagi sighed and tightened his grip on his notebook. "I cannot watch you, Akaya. I'm busy. You can't stay at my house, and I can't leave mine long enough to stay here with you for two weeks." He was telling the truth. His family didn't much like guests, and they didn't like when he wasn't home for even a day. Besides, he didn't want to be tempted to do anything to or with the smaller boy. Yagyuu was trusted enough, and Niou would kill Kirihara if he made a move on the Gentleman. "And you do need a babysitter. You're not mature enough yet to stay home alone."

Finally, the door opened, revealing a small, clingy little boy. Immediately, Kirihara's little arms found their way around Yanagi's waist and held tight. "Yanagi-senpai..." he whined, burying his face in the strong abdomen (because Kirihara was that small, apparently). "Yagyuu-senpai scares me... and Niou-senpai would show up and try to kill me for taking Yagyuu-senpai away from him! Don't make me, senpai! If you and buchou care at all about me, you wouldn't let me--"

"Akaya. Nothing bad is going to happen. Yagyuu will just watch you, make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner" -- he ignored the quiet muttering of 'Niou-senpai will poison everything' -- "and help you with your homework. That's all."

Kirihara smirked and pulled away from his senpai. "What if Niou-senpai ties Yagyuu-senpai up and disguises himself as Yagyuu-senpai and comes after me? And that weird James Bond music will play and he'll dance around in a frilly pink apron to curse Yagyuu-senpai's good name and scare me even more into never wanting to go to tennis practice again because Yagyuu-senpai-who-is-really-Niou-senpai is scary in a frilly pink apron!"

"Akaya, breathe," Yanagi ordered, both hands on the small shoulders. "You need to stop playing video games so late at night. I might have to take away your Nintendo 64 to stop you from playing that James Bond game."

Kirihara's eyes widened. "What? NO! Yanagi-senpai, you can't do that! You can't, you can't, you caaan't! I _need_ that game! I've almost beaten it, really!" He made sure not to add that once he beats 007, he's going to play Perfect Dark until he beats that, too...

"Alright, Akaya. On one condition."

"What, what?" The ebony-haired boy jumped up, grinning. "What!?"

"You let Yagyuu babysit you for the two weeks and you _behave_, and I'll let you keep your game," he said, and watched as the boy's grin faded into a pout. "Understand, Akaya?" The second year nodded slowly. "Alright. Let's go to the clubroom. Everyone will be there." He put his arm around the thin shoulders and pulled the boy all the way outside, and shut the door. Kirihara went to move ahead, but Yanagi stopped him. "Lock your door, Akaya."

"Yes, senpai."

Once the door was locked, they walked to the bus stop and waited for the next bus to the school.

--

"Took ya long enough, brat," Niou slurred and walked up to the younger boy just entering the clubroom. With a smirk, he wrapped his arm around the small violent player's shoulders, pulling him close. Kirihara tensed and tried to pull away, but Niou held firm. "Ready to have some fun with _my_ Yaaagyuu?" he asked, smirk never fading. Yagyuu cleared his throat, giving his partner a look that said 'If you don't leave him alone, you won't get any for well after Kuwahara-kun is back', and pushed his glasses up. Niou sighed, defeated, "Fiiine," and released the second year.

"Akaya."

The green-eyed boy turned in the direction his captain's voice came from. "Buchou?"

Yukimura smiled. "Will you behave for Yagyuu, Akaya?" he asked, sugar-sweet, smiling still. Kirihara nodded slowly. "You won't cause any trouble at all?" Another nod. Rikkai's captain nodded in return and walked to his favorite kouhai, running his fingers through the surprisingly soft mess of curls. "Good," he said and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the pale forehead.

The second year blushed and quickly turned back to Yanagi, clinging again. "Akaya?" Yanagi patted the boy on the head softly. "Something wrong?"

"Renji... do you think he's afraid of me?" Yukimura allowed himself a fake pout and cast a worried glance to Kirihara. "I don't know why he's afraid of me... I haven't done anything wrong... Ah..." His voice suddenly stopped, hand reaching up dramatically to his forehead just before he collapsed, Sanada already behind him, catching him before he hit the ground.

"YUKIMURA!"

Kirihara, just as quickly as he'd run to Yanagi, ran from the room and into the hallway, away from his senpai-tachi.

Niou recovered from the shock before anyone else had, and smirked. "Well, this has been fun. I should be going. I have a kouhai to lock in a closet... for two weeks," he said, fingers locked together behind his head as he walked out the door. Yanagi was too busy taking notes to stop him, Sanada was too worried about Yukimura, Yagyuu couldn't care less, and Marui... well... Marui was out looking for Jackal.

--

"When you find him, make sure he knows how many laps he has in store for him!" Sanada shouted. He was finally back in the game, thanks to Yukimura. His fallen captain, as soon as he came to, asked where Akaya was. He was still awake, but a little out of it and weak. And really worried about his baby. "And Akaya, too. Once you get him, tie him up, something, make him cooperate. Whatever closet he's locked in, find it! Break it down!"

"Yes, sir!" Yanagi and Yagyuu said in unison, both leaving the clubroom in separate directions. What was the team coming to nowadays? -- Regulars locking fellow regulars in closets, hiding from raging vice-captains, going to Brazil, getting lost looking for the said regular in Brazil -- they'd gone crazy.

Yukimura slowly began to sit up. "...Sanada?"

"Yukimura!"

The captain smiled softly. "Did you find Akaya?" Sanada shook his head. "...Oh. Well." Another smile. "I'd like to help Renji and Yagyuu find him," he said, completely serious. His vice-captain opened his mouth to counter, but he silenced him by raising his hand. "It was my fault he ran off. I'd like to find him, if you please."

Sanada sighed, defeated. There was no way he could just say no to his captain (not to mention the most sadistic person he knew); it could mean the death of him.

"...Alright."

--

"Oh, come _ooon_, Yagyuu!" Niou shouted, squirming in his doubles partner's grasp. "You know you'd rather the brat be locked up for the two weeks! You don't want to watch him as much as I don't want to not be able to touch you!"

Yagyuu sighed and loosened his grip on Niou, but not enough for him to go free.

"Niou-kun." There was a strange, more-serious-than-usual glint in his glasses that kind of freaked the Trickster out a little. "I was asked by Yukimura-kun to look after Kirihara-kun these two weeks... my parents are aware, and understand the situation. In two weeks, this will be over, and Kuwahara-kun will be back, Marui-kun won't be running amok looking for him, and Kirihara-kun will be watched over thoroughly. Until then" -- he adjusted his glasses, releasing the silver-haired boy fully -- "I need you to tell me where you locked him up, Niou-kun."

"NEVER!" he shouted in return and ran the opposite direction from the Gentleman. He'd have Yagyuu to himself these two weeks, no brat involved, he was determined.

"..." Yagyuu shook his head and reached for his phone. "That went better than expected," he said, flipped the phone open, and began dialing. "Yanagi-kun, he's coming your way. Of course. Au revoir." Closing the phone, he placed it back into his pocket and walked back to the clubroom. "It's up to Yanagi-kun now."

--

"Thank you, Hiroshi," Yanagi said, and quickly ducked into a dark corner, awaiting Niou's arrival. He had estimated how long it would take Niou to get there from the moment Yagyuu had contacted him. Fourty-eight point seven seconds. Ten seconds left, and counting. Nine. Eight. Seven. No sign of Niou yet. Six. Five. Four. Footsteps. Three. Two. One. Niou.

Quietly, the data player followed Niou down the hallways in hopes of the Trickster leading him right to Akaya's confinement.

Surely enough, there they were; Yanagi hiding again, Niou standing in front of a secluded closet, a stolen ring of keys in hand. Of course Yanagi was right. He was Rikkai's data calculator. And the data was in his favor. Ninety-three point two percent chance said that Niou would go back to Akaya, unluck the closet, and hide him somewhere else -- somewhere more... private, yet easy to remember.

"Stupid fucking keys..." he heard Niou mutter before the lock clicked and the door opened. The Trickster reached into the closet and pulled the trembling ebony-haired Ace out of the dark closet and into his arms. Kirihara sobbed into his chest, still trembling despite the warmth around him. "Hey. Brat. You're okay. Calm down." Yanagi watched silently and scribbled down notes. He'd never seen Niou Masaharu like that before, unless, of course, Yagyuu was involved. But Yagyuu was never like that in the first place.

"Niou-senpai, it was so dark in there..." the second year whined as his senpai shoved him so he wasn't so close. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Niou rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you. I just don't want you taking Yagyuu's time away from me. Besides," he smirked, "you're so fun to play with, bratling."

Kirihara crossed his arms and turned away from Niou with a huff. "You're not hiding me anywhere else, senpai..." he whispered and went to walk in the direction Yanagi was hiding, but Niou grabbed him and pulled him back with another smirk.

"You're actually disobeying me when you _know_ I could just as easily grab you like this? Come on, brat, learn your limits."

The Junior Ace squirmed in the taller boy's arms, trying to get away. There was no way he was going to let his tricky senpai lock him up, alone, in a dark, creepy closet or whatever for two weeks. He hated being alone, especially in the dark. And for two weeks? That's just cruel. But that was Niou Masaharu, Trickster of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

"Niou-senpai, let me go!"

"No," the Trickster replied and pulled his kouhai closer to him, arms around his waist, holding tight. The second year's back was nestled against the third year's chest, fitting perfectly together. Smirk never fading, Niou leaned down and whispered in his ear, earning a shudder. "I think I like you like this, brat... Keep squirming." As he finished, he nipped gently at the small ear before pulling back, smirk still in place as he watched the scarlet blush make it's way onto Kirihara's features. Well... he stopped squirming.

From where he hid, Yanagi scribbled more notes down -- _an affective way to calm Akaya down: tease him_ -- before finally deciding it was time for the two to go back to the clubroom.

"Alright, Niou... Akaya," Yanagi said as he stepped out, notebook closed in hand. "We have to get back to the clubroom and set everything up for Hiroshi to take Akaya home. No more games, please, Niou."

Niou and Kirihara sighed in unison. Niou didn't want to lose Yagyuu... and Kirihara didn't want to be watched by Yagyuu. "Can we just _not_, Yanagi(-senpai)?"

"No. Now let's go."

--

"Oh... I see you've found them both, Renji," Yukimura said, disappointed. "I wanted to help, but Sanada decided too late to let me..." He sent the vice-captain a scowl that just dared him to try to make it better. "Oh well." He smiled. "Hello, Akaya." Patting the smaller boy on the head, he gave him a sweet smile, then turned to Niou. "I don't appreciate you locking my baby in a closet, Niou." The look the silver-haired boy received said 'I may just have to torture you now, but since he's safe, I guess I can't' -- (Not to mention the fact that Yukimura was thinking of dominating both his favorite kouhai and Trickster. At the same time. For both having been so bad).

"I know," Niou said and shook his head.

Yukimura smiled again. "You know better, now, than to do anything to my baby?"

"He's not your--" Sanada tried to counter, but Yukimura cut him off with a look. "...Nevermind."

"Yes, Yukimura, I know better, now."

"Good. Now," he turned back to the youngest. "Akaya, you won't run off anymore, will you?"

"...No, buchou." A blush was still covering his face, and Yukimura, Sanada, and Yagyuu wondered where it had come from, idly. "I'll be good."

Niou tried to get the ebony-haired boy to make eye contact with him, but the green eyes were downcast, and he couldn't get him to look without anyone else noticing. He just smirked and played everything off as a joke, as usual. "Come on, brat. You're never good!"

"Shut up, Niou-senpai!"

"Ooh, feisty," the Trickster snickered and messed up the dark curls more than they already where with his hand. "I like that in a brat like you."

"Niou," Sanada finally spoke, trying his best not to remember having seen his teammate naked like he had earlier. "TARUNDORU."

Niou could only smirk, having found out his vice-captain's weakness. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Well, now that that's settled," Yukimura spoke up, smiling again. "We should set everything up so Yagyuu knows what to do in case there's an accident. Jackal knows what to do, but he's not here..." The smile disappeared. "These two weeks are going to be hard, but we'll make it. And, Niou..." He made sure he had the boy's attention before continuing. "I know what you want, but I advise that you do not even try, hm? He's not ready."

Yukimura knew well that only Niou, Yagyuu, Yanagi, and himself were the only ones to understand what he meant, and that was fine. If Sanada found out, they'd all be in trouble, and Kirihara wouldn't have a babysitter.

"Alriiight, buchou. I won't, I won't." He smirked in Yagyuu's direction. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. Niou barely ever calls him 'buchou' and, for some reason, he felt... powerful having been called that by Niou. "Yagyuu, you know the basics of what Jackal deals with when handling our dear Akaya, yes?" he asked, turning towards the Gentleman. He received a nod in return. "Hm... He's not allowed sweets after eight o'clock, otherwise he won't go to sleep until well after midnight. And no video games." His voice was stern, and he turned to face the Ace. "Got that, Akaya?" Kirihara bit his lip and nodded. "Good. Is there anything else, Renji?"

"He can't use the stove, or the microwave, or watch his scary movies. They keep him up all hours of the night," Yanagi said, eyeing his kouhai for any sudden reaction.

"Senpai!" There it was. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Ii data."

"And he's not allowed to even touch knives, he cut himself last time and complained that if he played in tennis, he'd bleed to death," Sanada added.

"No frequent bathroom trips," the data player chimed in once again. "He tries to plan escape routes in the bathroom." All the other players raised their eyebrows, not even daring to ask how he knew that.

"Well..." Yukimura recovered first and smiled. "That should settle that, unless our little Akaya has new ideas for Yagyuu. He'd seen through Jackal's weakness and escaped a few times, but Yagyuu is a lot smarter... Kirihara might have new tricks for our Gentleman." Yagyuu, Yanagi, and Niou remained unfazed, but Sanada... he was worried that the second year would injure Yagyuu somehow. "But I'm sure you don't, right, Akaya?"

And all Kirihara Akaya could do was grin in his little devilish way.

* * *

**End Note**: This was originally intended on just being... Platinum, I think. Maybe. But. I can't really _not_ have anyone want Kirihara (even Niou!), so... yay?

Please review. :3


End file.
